


bright lights and city sounds

by daggertattoos



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Waldenshea, idk i just really wanted to write this, set in 1x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggertattoos/pseuds/daggertattoos
Summary: And it's oddly calming, just standing there like that. Like they're the only two people there, like this is their city now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know I haven't written in a while, but I just wasn't feeling inspired lately until Eyewitness came along and I found an incredible new ship! I've had this idea in my head ever since 1x03 aired and I know there's already a similar fic on here but this is my version of what happened that night in the city and please bear in mind that I wrote this before 1x04 aired so... Yeah, enjoy!
> 
> P/S: This is for the soft boyfriends™ gc on twitter because they're the sweetest and a special thank you to Auxane for beta reading this! I love you all so much!
> 
> Title from Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan

Lukas decides he hates the city.  
  
  
He hates the tall buildings looming over him, he hates the bright lights flashing in his eyes, but most of all, he hates the people weaving their way around him. All these city people, laughing and loving, like they didn't have a care in the world. Maybe they just didn't. Lucky them.  
  
  
Lukas hates the way the city is alive, and happy, and free. He hates it because it's everything that he's not. Sure, _technically_ , he is alive. For now, at least. But at what cost? If Philip was right about the killer hunting them down and seeing what the bastard did to Tommy and Tracy, he's as good as dead. He's marked for death and he's not sure if living is the better option anymore.  
  
  
_That's exactly the kind of talk that'll get you killed_ , the voice in the back of his head tells him and he kinda wants to tell it to shut the fuck up. He doesn't think it works that way though. So, he's stuck there, leaning back on the cold brick wall, trapped with his own depressing thoughts and where the fuck is Philip? Lukas knows he's the one who ditched Philip back at the club but he thought Philip would follow him out, not stay there on his own. What was he even doing in there anyway?  
  
  
_You know what._ There's that damn voice again. It sounds just like him and he hates it. He hates it because it's right. Philip's alone in a gay club, full of guys wanting to bone and really, it's _Philip_. Who wouldn't want him? He's cute, and funny, and kind. And not to mention he's a fucking great kisser. Those guys would be all over him. Right then, with the image of some guy grinding on Philip burning in his mind, there's a sharp twist in Lukas' chest that feels a lot like jealousy. He ignores it. He can't be jealous. He's not allowed to be. It's not like he and Philip were together anyway. Philip can do anything he wants, with whoever he wants. But, god, why can't that person be Lukas?  
  
  
Now Lukas is upset, and confused, and really fucking cold. And the fact that he came here thinking that it would take his mind off things is a complete joke because being here, in this damn city, is just making it all worse. He just wants to get out of here and if Philip doesn't decide to show up soon-  
  
  
“Hey!”  
  
  
Lukas doesn't have to look to know that it's Philip, but he does anyway, just for a second and he regrets it almost immediately because his heart aches at the sight of the boy's face. He quickly masks it with anger, but he isn't entirely sure if he's mad at Philip or at himself. But either way, it's always been easier to blame someone else so he pushes himself off of the wall with a scoff, grumbling, “Asshole.”  
  
  
“Why are you so pissed off?” Philip asks with that tone of his, as if the answer wasn't already obvious enough.  
  
  
“I told you I wanted to get away from all the shit that's going on,” Lukas answers, turning to wave his hand at the building. “And you bring me here?”  
  
  
“Nobody- nobody cares who you are here,” says Philip, trying to reason with him and make him understand, because really, what was so hard about it? “You can be Rick Anderton. Nobody cares! Don't you get that?”  
  
  
Lukas wants to get it. He really does. No one knows him here. No one would look twice if he grabbed Philip and kissed him right there and then. No one would care.  
  
  
“Come on,” Philip continues when Lukas stays silent, his eyes pleading as he focuses his gaze on Lukas. “I- I thought- I thought this would help.”  
  
  
Lukas gulps, eyes locking on Philip's brown ones, and he sees nothing but pure sincerity. It sort of reminds him of his mother. And he's thinking about it, he knows he is. The words are turning over carefully in his mind and before he knows it, he hears himself say, “You know, if my mom was alive, maybe I'd tell her about you too.”  
  
  
Philip just looks at him, features softening a little more, but he doesn't say anything. So Lukas does. “That's the third thing.”  
  
  
Philip's eyebrows pull together, the cutest crease in the middle of his forehead and he tilts his head just slightly. “What?”  
  
  
Lukas shrugs his shoulder casually, hoping his voice comes out as cool and collected as he wants it to be when he shoots back, “You said you wanted to know three things about me.”  
  
  
Philip nods his head, humming and he lets out an amused huff, because Lukas is just full of endless surprises that never cease to amaze him. And just when he thought he couldn't be more shocked than he already is, Lukas reaches for his neck, his fingertips cold against Philip's warm skin.  
  
  
And Lukas kisses him. Because if no one cares here, then maybe Lukas shouldn't care either.  
  
  
Philip is quick to respond. He kisses Lukas back with the same amount of want and need, momentarily forgetting where they are standing. Right then, in that moment, it's just them, alone in the world.  
  
  
When Lukas pulls away, Philip is left with the cold city air prickling like needles against his lips and he's reminded that they're here. _Out here._ And he tries his best to hide his disbelief, but he knows he's failed when he hears his voice say, “You just kissed me, outside, in public.”  
  
  
“I didn't,” is what Lukas replies, a stupid grin stretching on his face. “Rick Anderton did.”  
  
  
Philip nods again, a little smile playing on his own lips and voice teasing when he says, “I like Rick Anderton.”  
  
  
That gets a small laugh out of Lukas and it's not much, but it's something and Philip almost forgot how much he loved the sound of it. It was bright and lively. It was _happy_. Lukas was happy, and he presses another quick kiss to Philip's lips before taking the boy's hand in his, tugging him along with a, “Let's go.”  
  
  
♡  
  
  
Lukas has no idea where he's going. He knows that, Philip knows that, but it takes him more than a couple of wrong turns into dead ends to finally admit it, much to Philip's delight. He'd been arching his eyebrows and humming knowingly for a good fifteen minutes while Lukas pretended to lead them to who knows where, yet he said nothing, silently enjoying the feeling of his fingers laced through Lukas' longer ones and watching in amusement as the taller boy desperately tried to find his bearings.  
  
  
“I don't know where I'm going,” Lukas says at last, when they're standing in the middle of the street, with no other option apart from two very eerie looking alleyways that he'd rather not explore.  
  
  
Philip presses his lips together to force down his smile, but a little snort betrays him when he says, “I figured.”  
  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Lukas wiggles his fingers out of Philip's to cross his arms over his chest, giving him this pointed look that would've been intimidating if not for the ghost of a smile on his thin lips. “And how long were you planning on letting me get us lost?”  
  
  
Philip taps a finger on his chin thoughtfully, his eyebrows pulling together and he lets out a heavy sigh. “An hour maybe. Give or take.” He's so deadpan when he speaks that Lukas wonders if he's being serious, but then he breaks out into a laugh and Lukas is rolling his eyes, punching Philip's left shoulder, but it's playful, gentle.  
  
  
“Not funny,” he mumbles, unable to help the smile creeping onto his own face, but he lets it dissolve into a small pout, feeling a familiar grumble in his stomach. “I'm starving.”  
  
  
Philip rolls his eyes, letting out a light scoff before he holds out his hand for Lukas to take, hoping the blonde doesn't notice that he lets out a breath of relief when Lukas actually does take it. A part of him was worried that he wouldn't.  
  
  
“Come on then,” he says while he tugs Lukas toward the alley on their right. “I know this place with great pizza.”  
  
  
Lukas tightens his grip on Philip's hand, drawing him to a stop at the edge of the alley, his own eyes taking in the dark and damp sight and god, what the fuck is that smell?  
  
  
“Are you sure you wanna go through here?” he asks, swallowing thickly to try and hide the quiver in his voice. “It looks kinda... creepy.”  
  
  
“It's not creepy,” Philip laughs, shaking his head in amusement. But when he catches another glimpse at Lukas' face, his eyebrows raise, lips parting slightly. “Wait, are you scared?”  
  
  
Lukas is quick to deny it. A little too quick and his words come out all flustered, as does his voice. “I'm not- I'm not _scared_. I just- I- I don't want anything to happen to us.” He drops his gaze as soon as he says it, feeling blood rush up his neck so he decides to just stare at his feet instead.  
  
  
Philip's smile is softer right then, as he ducks his head to catch Lukas' eyes, his hand coming to rest on the boy's cheek, light and barely there on his skin. “Nothing's gonna happen,” he assures, sounding so certain of himself and he quirks a boyish grin. “I live here, remember?”  
  
  
_Live_ , Lukas notices. Not _lived_. As though he still hasn't accepted the fact that he's living in Tivoli now, as though he still sees himself as a city boy. And maybe he does. Maybe he should. Lukas decides not to think about it anymore and just put his trust in this pretty city boy who knows the place like the back of his hand. He gives Philip a nod, and another, and one more for good measure. When Philip's sure that he's okay with it, he takes a few steps into the alley before coming to a stop again. He turns to look up at Lukas, eyes wide and soft, lips pulled into a sweet smile.  
  
  
“And hey,” he says in an almost whisper, firmly squeezing Lukas' hand in his. “If anything happens, I got you, okay?”  
  
  
“Okay,” is all Lukas can bring himself to say because he's afraid that if he tried to say anything more, Philip would hear the hammering in his chest or the fluttering in his stomach or the buzzing under his skin. For the first time in his life, he's loud. He's so loud, and the world is so quiet.  
  
  
♡  
  
  
Philip was right. The pizza is _incredible_. They're on their second pie, sat opposite each other in the corner booth of some hole-in-the-wall pizza parlour, the cushy seats squeaking under them and the city lights dimming on the outside as the night grows later.  
  
  
They're laughing at some dumb joke that Philip made, although Lukas is pretty sure it wasn't even that funny, but they laugh anyway because they can. Lukas is about to say something when Philip's gaze slides over to his right, and Lukas wonders what he's looking at and- _Oh_. There's a guy sitting at the counter, with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes that are practically undressing Philip right there and then while this smug little smirk tugs at the corner of his chapped lips. Philip stares back at him with disinterest, forcing himself not to roll his eyes because _honestly_ , Lukas is literally right there. Some men are shameless.

The guy gets his change and Philip sees him grab a pen to scribble something on the back of his receipt and he already knows what it is before the guy walks past their booth, giving Philip a quick wink and a click of his tongue as he slides the folded paper onto the table. Philip gives him a tight smile, feeling his nostrils flare and his jaw twitch, but he doesn't do anything. He just waits until the guy is out of sight, then he crumples up the piece of paper without even looking at it, tossing it to the wall to be forgotten.  
  
  
Lukas doesn't let it go that easily though. He just watches Philip in confusion and curiosity, watches as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair and aggressively shoves a slice of pizza into his mouth. Lukas isn't exactly sure what happened, he has an idea but he isn't entirely certain so he carefully reaches for the ball of paper, smooths it out and he feels his heart clench when he sees a phone number and ‘ _hook up?_ ’ written in a scrawly handwriting. He scrunches up the paper again, chucking it aside with more force than Philip did earlier and he frowns when he turns back to the boy, seeing him still chewing angrily on his food.  
  
  
“Guys always do that to you?” Lukas asks quietly, like he's afraid to hear the answer. Maybe he is.  
  
  
“Sometimes,” Philip mutters, his eyes refusing to meet Lukas' as he shrugs his shoulders. “It's whatever. I'm used to it.”  
  
  
Lukas nods, thinking he should just leave it at that, because it seems like Philip doesn't want to talk about it. But he can't help himself when he blurts out, “At the club too?”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“It's just- You were in there for a while,” he says, voice still hushed and his hand comes up to scratch the back of his neck. “I figured maybe you were... with someone.”  
  
  
“What? No! _No_ ,” he says, his tone a little defensive to be honest. He shakes his head firmly, looking up with wide eyes. “Lukas, no.”  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
“Yeah, really!” Philip's head is tilted to the side, chin jutted out just slightly and he lets out a small sigh. “I was just sitting at the bar the whole time. I mean, I didn't even drink anything.”  
  
  
“Why not?” Lukas asks, a crease in between his eyebrows because he's genuinely confused as to why he wouldn't, seeing that he was the one who was all hyped up about going to the club in the first place.  
  
  
Philip gives him a small lift of his shoulder, saying, “Just wasn't feeling it, I guess.” _Because you weren't there_ , he adds in the safety of his own mind, too afraid to say the words aloud, because even though this – _he and Lukas_ – is happening right now, he could never tell which way Lukas would go next and he'd rather not risk ruining this entire night over a couple of words. But his eyes say the words that his lips can't speak and he wonders if Lukas hears him, understands him.  
  
  
Apparently he doesn't because he's still got uncertainty written all over his face, tugging his lips down into an even deeper frown, as if he couldn't comprehend what Philip was trying to tell him. “So you just... sat there? The whole time?”  
  
  
“Well, I- I talked to the bartender for a while, but that's all,” Philip answers, face scrunching a little because he isn't really sure what this has do with anything. “Why-”  
  
  
“Was he cute?”  
  
  
And oh. So, _that's_ what this is about.  
  
  
Philip tries not to smile, but he can't help himself, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before they stretch into a knowing little smirk. He quirks an eyebrow at Lukas, half-nodding. “Yeah,” he says, his smug look only growing by the second. “Yeah, _she_ definitely was.”  
  
  
Lukas feels his face burn almost immediately and he drops his gaze, eyes focusing on the half-eaten pizza slice that suddenly seemed awfully interesting. His lips are sourly pursed when he chokes out a lame, “ _Right_. Cool.”  
  
  
“Lukas?”  
  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
  
“It's okay to be jealous, you know,” Philip teases, eyeing the boy as he awkwardly picks at his food, the amused smile on his own face never wavering.  
  
  
That makes Lukas jerk his head up so quickly that Philip is afraid he might've snapped his neck.  
  
  
“I'm not jealous!” He is. A little. He's not even sure why. But he won't ever admit it, so he just gives Philip a firm shake of his head and he narrows those blue eyes of his and again he says, “I'm _not_ jealous,” as if repeating himself with a little more force will seem more convincing.  
  
  
“Sure you're not,” Philip chimes, waggling his eyebrows even more, surprised at how long he's managed to suppress his laughter.  
  
  
“I'm not!”  
  
  
Philip hums, his fingers stretching out towards the balled up paper at the end of the table and Lukas' face starts to falter. Philip starts to smoothen out the paper, purposely leaning across the table so he's face to face with the taller boy when he says, “If you're not jealous, then you won't mind if I...” He trails off, a wolfish grin twisting his lips as he continues staring Lukas down.  
  
  
And Lukas knows he's just teasing him, the sparks of amusement in his eyes are enough to give him away, but he can't help the fact that his stomach churns at the thought of Philip with that guy, the thought of Philip with anyone other than him. But he can't put it into words, especially not with Philip only inches away from his face like this. So when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is a whiny, “ _Philip_.”  
  
  
Philip laughs then, light and airy and full of everything good in this world, and Lukas wants to laugh too, but he's still got that damn receipt in his hands so he opts for a pout instead, which seems like the right move because Philip's eyes are drawn to his lips, and before he knows it, Philip is closing the space between them, firmly pressing his lips to Lukas'. But he pulls away with an obnoxiously loud smack before Lukas can fully react. When he looks down onto the table, the paper's been torn up into little pieces, no way to make out the phone number anymore and Lukas lets out a tiny gasp.  
  
  
Philip gives him a half-smirk, lifting a lazy shoulder and all he says is, “I prefer blondes.”  
  
  
♡  
  
  
They find themselves wandering aimlessly in the middle of a park, talking about anything and everything and nothing all at the same time. Lukas' fingers are laced through Philip's almost seamlessly, like it's the most natural thing in the world, like he doesn't even have to try. Still, he holds onto his hand tightly, like he's afraid if he lets go, he might lose Philip to the city. And it's a genuine possibility, because he's never seen Philip look more comfortable than he does now, roaming the streets and breathing in the city air. Philip looks like he belongs here, like this is his city and his city alone.  
  
  
Lukas wonders what that feels like, to feel like you belong somewhere. He's been living in Tivoli his entire life, he's aware of that, but he doesn't feel like he belongs. Maybe he used to feel it, back when his mother was around, and maybe he feels it sometimes when he's riding his bike, and maybe he feels it the most when he's with Philip. He feels it in his toes when Philip kisses him with soft lips, and under his skin when Philip touches him with warm hands, and in his chest when Philip looks at him with kind eyes. He feels like he belongs with Philip. But he's not sure if Philip belongs with him.  
  
  
He must've zoned out because Philip suddenly stops talking, his thumb pressing soft circles into Lukas' hand to get his attention. His voice is soft, concerned, when he asks, “Hey, you okay?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Lukas answer quickly, flashing a half-hearted smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. “Just tired.”  
  
  
Philip glances at his watch, humming to himself. “Oh, come on, it's only just past midnight. The night's still-” He yawns, mouth going wide and eyes squeezing shut. “... _young_.”  
  
  
Lukas gives him a look, chuckling softly and Philip sighs, mumbling, “Okay, fine, maybe we should find a place to crash.” He looks around, seeing nothing but empty roads and dark buildings, and he sighs again, a little heavier this time.  
  
  
“Can't we just go to your mom's?” Lukas suggests, wondering why Philip would bother to look for a place when there already was one.  
  
  
“No!” Philip's eyes are wide and his voice is sharp when he says the word, his grip on Lukas' hand tightening just enough to make it hurt. Lukas gulps, his lips curling down into a frown and Philip sucks in a breath, loosening his hold and his face softens. “I mean, _no_. I can't. I'm not allowed to.”  
  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
  
Philip lets out another long sigh – he seems to be doing that a lot tonight – and his free hand comes up to rub at his face tiredly. “I'm not- I'm not supposed to see my mom until she's completely sober. Court order or some shit.”  
  
  
“But you said you told her about me-”  
  
  
“Yeah, I already risked it once,” he says, voice weak, worried, as were his eyes. “I can't do it again, Lukas. If the court finds out I was with her... They won't let her take me back. _Ever_.”  
  
  
Lukas is quiet for a long time, his heart aching at the sight of Philip like this, broken, scared. It reminds him of that night and god, he really hates remembering that night. And he knows that their only other option is to stay out on the streets, but he'd rather do that than risk jeopardising Philip's only chance of getting his mother back, so eventually he just leans forward, ducking his head a little to press his forehead against the boy's. He lets go of Philip's hand to cup his face instead, his thumbs brushing over his cheekbones and he feels Philip relax under his touch, his eyelids fluttering shut.  
  
  
“Okay,” Lukas says, his voice barely a whisper as it hangs in the small space between their faces. “It's okay, Philip.” He dips down further, peppering small kisses down his nose, across his cheeks, along his jaw. “It's okay.” His lips find Philip's, moving against him, strong but soft at the same time. His tongue slips into his mouth and he tastes a hint of soda and pineapples, but the more Lukas licks into him, the more he begins to taste what's underneath. He tastes Philip. _PhilipPhilipPhilip_. And he might just get drunk off it.  
  
  
They pull away when their lungs start to burn and they can't breathe anymore, foreheads still touching as they suck in whatever air they can, and it's oddly calming, just standing there like that. Like they're the only two people there, like this is _their_ city now.  
  
  
Philip is the first to break, a small chuckle escaping his throat and he mutters, “Is this is a bad time to say I know a nice bench we could sleep on?”  
  
  
Lukas laughs at that, his grin so bright that it could light up the entire city if he wanted it to, and he shakes his head. “A bench sounds good.”  
  
  
Philip smiles, leaning up on his toes to steal a quick kiss before he grabs Lukas' hand again, leading the way.  
  
  
And Lukas goes along with it, trailing by his side with this dopey look on his face because he's all fluttery inside and he really fucking likes holding Philip's hand. Philip seems to like it too, what with the way his thumb is constantly running over his knuckles, light enough to be nothing more than a gentle touch, but hard enough to remind Lukas that he's there.  
  
  
Eventually, they end up at a bench under this big tree, right smack in the middle of a cosy looking neighbourhood and Philip grins, waving his arm dramatically. “Ta-da!”  
  
  
Lukas nods in approval, grateful for the fact that it looks decent enough for them to make it through the night and he's far too exhausted to complain anyway, so he just settles down on the cold wood, Philip stretching out the other way so that their heads are resting next to each other's. They're close enough to hear each other breathing, to feel every little movement the other makes and Lukas has never been more comfortable in his life.  
  
  
But he can't fall asleep, not yet. Not when he's got this question nagging in the back of his mind, begging to be asked. He planned to ignore it, just like he's been ignoring it the whole night, but the voice keeps on getting louder and finally, he caves in.  
  
  
“What's gonna happen? When your mom is better?” he asks, a part of him wishing that Philip is too tired to hear him, but he hears Philip suck in a breath, so he adds, “Are you gonna move back out here?”  
  
  
“That's the plan,” Philip answers after a while, sounding a little croaky and he huffs, a sadistic tone ringing in voice when he adds, “If I make it out of Tivoli alive, at least.”  
  
  
Lukas turns to give him a look that says _not funny_ , and Philip winces, muttering a quick sorry. Lukas leans his head back, staring up at the empty sky and he chooses his words carefully before he speaks again, his voice laced with uncertainty.  
  
  
“When you move back here,” he starts, and Philip likes the fact that he uses ‘when’ and not ‘if’, as though he's certain that it'll happen. Lukas swallows thickly, trying his best to keep his voice steady. “Are we still gonna be...” He trails off, not knowing what to say, not knowing exactly what he and Philip are, where they stand with each other.  
  
  
But Philip understands, and Lukas feels him nod against his cheek. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, we will be.”  
  
  
Lukas lets himself breathe again, a smile settling on his face as he finally closes his eyes, eyelashes brushing against the tops of his cheeks. It's quiet for a while, but Lukas is still awake, and with the way Philip is still breathing so quickly, he figures so is he.  
  
  
“Hey Philip?”  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“That was me.”  
  
  
“What was you?”  
  
  
Lukas sighs, nuzzling his head closer to Philip's. “That kiss, back in the park,” he mutters tiredly, sleep slowly catching up to him. “That was me. Not Rick Anderton.”  
  
  
Lukas doesn't have to look to know that Philip's smiling. It's almost like he can feel it. And he feels it even more when Philip says, “Well, I like you better anyway.”  
  
  
They fall asleep after that, heads tucked close to each other, chests rising and falling at the same pace, and Lukas decides that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't hate the city anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment to let me know what you think of this and whether or not I should keep writing Philip/Lukas fics! If you have any prompts or requests or if you just wanna talk, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valtershea)! Kudos is always appreciated :)
> 
> Oh and if you noticed that Carry On inspired line, I love you.


End file.
